The proposed research is concerned with aging-in-place, its implications for increased service needs and service delivery, and how such needs may be altered by migration. To what degree does this migration intervene and under what conditions? The issue is examined in terms of type of service, ethnic background, gender, and geographic context. The initial methodology draws on 'grounded theory', which in turn leads to collection and analysis of qualitative data. The research points towards identifying dimensions of place context and strategies related to the problems of aging-in-place; the relationship between aging-in-place problems and migration; service decisions related to this choice; and cross-cultural, cross-place, cross-gender differences in these dimensions. An important conceptual point is that aging-in-place and migration are countervailing forces. Aging is certain to occur, but whether it occurs 'in-place' or elsewhere depends on migration.